The Senegal-Ghana War
The Senegal-Ghana War was a large conflict fought between the Kingdom of Senegal and the Kingdom of Ghana over control of the Kumasi Peninsula and ended with the utter defeat of the Senegese army and death of nearly the entirety of the Monarchy of Senegal. Background Prelude The War Siege of Kumasi Battle of Tombo Hamilcar, and Hanno Abrefa would be commanded to attack the island of Tombo on the south-eastern waters of Ghana and during this attack Hamilcar leading the 4th army of Senegal would walk the army into a trap which led to the destruction of the Senegal fleet transporting them. Trapped on Tombo it was Hamilcar who would refuse to surrender and then low on supplies he would lead the 4th army in sacking several villages on Tombo which led to General Ndulu Uzoma leading the forces of Tombo against him and at the Battle of Tombo River the desperately low on supplies 4th army would be overrun and annihilated including Hamilcar, and Hanno Abrefa. Battle of Accra Hasdrubal, and Aradus Abrefa would lead the second Senegese army into the Battle of Accra where there goal was to delay the main Ghana army at Accra long enough for the main Senegal army to take control of Kumasi, but they discovered that the forces of Ghana were far more numerous then their intelligence had told them and the 2nd army would be crushed at the Battle of Accra, and their defeat was so complete at the battle that no one was able to escape to warn the 1st army at Kumasi. Battle of Kumasi Hanibal Abrefa would be in command of the 3rd Senegal Army which was leading the assault on the southern defences of Kumusi and it was here where he would be ambushed by the arrival of the Ghana army of whom would crush the entire 3rd army and during the fighting Hanibal would be killed. Baltazar would alongside his son Baltazar Abrefa II. lead the Senegal 1st army in its assault on Kumasi and it was while assaulting the walls that he learned of the destruction of his son Hanibal's force which was besieging the southern part of Kumasi and realizing he was trapped he attempted to fight the incoming Ghana forces but was overwhelmed by their numbers and when he was told of the deaths of his children and siblings fighting at Tombo, and Accra he would commit suicide and was followed shortly after by his son who attempted to attack Ozwald Boateng and was cut down during this attempt. Surrendering As the remaining forces of Senegal retreated back to Senegal following the catastrophic battle of Kumasi, and as these retreating forces returned to Senegal it became clear that the casualties were immense including nearly the entirety of House Abrefa having been killed including the King of Senegal and his heirs leading panic among the remaining leaders of Senegal. In the chaos that appeared following this it was Natine Abrefa who stepped into the vacuum and rallying the remaining leadership to her she would through sheer charisma fight off attempts to have another house named to the monarchy and had herself named the Queen of Senegal and while she was personally rising to great heights she was devastated when her mother Domina Abrefa overcome with depression committed suicide and Natine in order to protect her position hid this suicide. Natine having been named queen following all the death among House Abrefa she would negotiate a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Ghana and as a result of this peace treaty it was believed by Ghana that Senegal was back in step with the alliance between the two nations but in fact the deaths of her father and brothers broke Natine who became obsessively hateful towards the Kingdom of Ghana and specifically her former lover Ozwald Boateng. Aftermath Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Africanas